Callos a La Madrilena
Description Ingredients *1 lb "honeycomb" tripe *1/2 cup Dry white wine *1 sm tomato, chopped *1 x Pig's foot or Veal knuckle, split in half *2 sprg parsley *10 x Peppercorns, lightly crushed *2 x Cloves, crushed *1 dsh Of nutmeg *2 x bay leaves *1/2 tsp Dried thyme, or equivalent amount of fresh * salt *1 sm Onion, coarsely chopped *6 x cloves garlic, peeled *2 tbl olive oil *1 sm Onion, finely chopped *1/4 lb Chorizo (or Italian Sausage), in 1/4-inch slices *1/4 cup Diced cured (unsmoked) Ham *1 tbl flour *1 tbl Sweet red (Spanish) paprika *1/2 x Dried red chili pepper, crumbled (remove seeds if you wish) Directions Tripe is especially favored in Spain and, in fact, most countries where there is still a strong Spanish influence. This isn't surprising, because it makes a number of very different, but extremely tasty dishes. It requires long cooking times (less here because it is almost always cleaned and partially precooked when you buy it), but it keeps very well for days, in the refrigerator, and is even better when reheated than when first prepared. Since it's difficult to buy half a pig's foot or half a Veal knuckle, this recipe makes enough for 4 - 6 servings as a main course. Make a full recipe a day or two ahead of time, serve as many tapas as needed, then enjoy the rest as a main course or snacks. This can be reheated very nicely in the microwave, by the way. To serve 4 - 6 as a main course, or make 12 - 18 tapas: Rinse the tripe well, then put it into a rather large kettle and add cold water to cover. Bring to a boil, then drain immediately. Cut the tripe into 1 1/2-inch squares and return it to the empty kettle. Add 3 cups cold water and the wine, tomato, pig's foot or Veal knuckle, parsley, peppercorns, cloves, nutmeg, bay leaves, thyme, salt to taste, coarsely chopped Onion and the garlic. Cover and simmer over low heat for 4 to 5 hours, until the tripe is almost tender. Heat the oil in a skillet and saute the finely chopped Onion until it is wilted. Add the chorizo and Ham and cook for 5 minutes. Stir in the flour and paprika and cook 1 minute more. Add 1/2 cup of the liquid from the tripe kettle, a little at a time, and cook-stir until the mixture thickens. Add this and the chile to the tripe. Cover and cook 1 - 2 hours more. Remove the cover and continue cooking until the tripe is very tender. Remove the pig's foot or Veal knuckle from the tripe. Remove and discard all skin, bone and fat. Cut the meat into pieces and stir into the tripe. Serve in warmed bowls or shallow individual tapa-size dishes. Serve with good crusty bread for sopping up the sauce. See also Category:Spanish Snacks Category:Snacks Category:Recipes Category:Spanish Recipes Category:paprika Recipes Category:nutmeg Recipes Category:thyme Recipes Category:parsley Recipes Category:Onion Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:chile Recipes category:white wine Recipes category:bay leaf Recipes category:olive oil Recipes category:Sausage Recipes category:tomato Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:water Recipes category:flour Recipes category:chile Recipes category:meat Recipes category:salt Recipes category:Veal Recipes category:oil Recipes category:Ham Recipes